


Rotar

by DemonRat-translator of Teufelsratte (somerandomwritingstuff), somerandomwritingstuff, Teufelsratte



Series: We Want To Break Free (Freddie Mercury voice) (English translation) [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: CPR, Demon, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Major character death - Freeform, angel - Freeform, crazy priest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/DemonRat-translator%20of%20Teufelsratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/somerandomwritingstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Marco dies and is about to become a demon. His being fades away with every moment, but he still has one mission, whose achievement is his greatest wish.





	Rotar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rotar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466917) by [Teufelsratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte). 

> hey there, sorry for that huge delay!  
i, the translator, beta-reader, and best friend of the author Teufelsratte, got sick and then i just didn't really do stuff  
also what with university coming up and me writing some own works i pretty much slacked off here  
so much that this work is actually already finished.  
like seriously, as of right now, Teufelsratte is sitting across me, writing the last few sentences of the last chapter  
obviously, the german version is much farther ahead, so if you speak german, go check it out
> 
> edit: this is not abandoned, but it might just about take literal ages  
also, i will leave this version up for now, but Teufelsratte and i talked about it (months ago), and i am now allowed to translate it properly and not just word by word (which barely works tbh which is probably why i never did translate the rest)  
basically i will translate it again and as soon as i have an actual translation of the text and not the words i'll edit this here (and might finish this)  
but this will take a while as i'm more concentrating on my own wips and my current favourite big project (and one of the largest i've typed so far) got stolen and has to be retyped (rip me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major character death warning for this chapter, also fruitless cpr etc

The last thing I heard was the screeching of tires. It all happened so fast. I looked up, a car, and then black. Agitated voices, touches that I didn’t even feel.

I saw myself lying on the ground in front of me. What just happened?

“You died,” answered a deep, hoarse voice behind me.

Startled, I turned around and saw a figure in a dark, brown, partially shredded coat with a gigantic scythe. His face, if you could call it that, was rotten and resembled a skeleton that hasn’t lost all its skin yet.

“Who are you?” I asked unsurely.

“Death,” replied the questioned. I nodded without looking him into the nonexistent eyes.

An emergency alarm rang. I watched how the paramedics tried to feel a pulse that wasn’t left to be felt.

“I will accompany you on your last way,” said Death. Again, I nodded unsure, while I still watched the paramedics perform CPR.

“Come!” I turned to him.

“I am ready!” I replied.

I didn’t want to show any fear anymore.

A moment later I found myself in a great hall that resembled a waiting room. There were chairs that didn’t look very comfortable, and two closed gates. The hall was divided into three sections.

The waiting section, where the chairs stood, was golden and silver. The rest of the room looked like it had been cut into two halves. The left side was white and the gate was sumptuous. Its arch was beautifully decorated with angels on a bright blue background, and the gate said Heaven.

The other side was black-red. The gate was decorated with dark figures and said Hell. But the weird thing about it all was that it seemed to be in an invisible wall.

In the middle of the room, there was also a hole. I went to look into it, and was astonished. I saw the earth. Our world, MY home.

A bell tore me out of my thoughts.

“Would you please sit down. It will begin soon,” ordered a man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“What?” I asked.

The man rolled his eyes and pushed me to the chairs without replying. Many were occupied, but one was still empty. They had provided the exact correct number of chairs.

I sat down and looked around. Apart from me, there were eleven people here. All of their faces were expressionless and directed downwards. I leaned to my seat neighbour and asked him: “What is going on?”

He shortly looked at me and then looked downwards again.

A second bell chimed. Nothing happened yet again. After a few more minutes of waiting a third bell chimed.

The gates opened and three people per gate came out.

The ones from the Heaven gate looked neat and wore light clothes. The ones from the Hell gate were the opposite.

Unkempt, in some places rotten, and in black clothes.

The man who pushed me to the chairs walked to the middle of the room in front of the hole and cleared his throat. He now had a clipboard in his hands.

“We will now start with the Selection. I will call you all after one another and you will obey!” He looked at each of us and added ominously: “NO MATTER what my decision will look like.”

He put on a smile.

“Well then, let’s begin.” He looked at his clipboard and called: “Julia Brown.”

The woman next to me stood up wordlessly and went to the middle of the room. She didn’t look up, only at the ground. She was shaking.

“Always nice, did a lot,” the man mumbled.

“HEAVEN,” he finally concluded.

Did I imagine that or did the angels throw the demons a triumphing glare?

The woman went to the angels with a relieved smile.

“Wolfgang Cooper,” the man called his next victim. An old man stood up and went to the middle.

“Good, always went to church, but…” he paused. “Well, you haven’t quite done everything, am I right?” he asked, though obviously not wanting an answer. He took a step aside and pointed at the hole. The gesture was unequivocal. It meant: JUMP!

“If you were to finish your work as ghost, you could come back. Then your soul will receive peace,” he said sweetly with a smile.

The look on the face of the old man was pure horror, while he slowly but unstoppably got pushed towards the hole by the man with the clipboard.

“Look at it this way, at least you go back to your family,” he said happily, as he pushed the old man into the abyss. The others in the waiting section became more and more unsettled. What would happen to them? This question burned in the hearts of everyone here.

“Jack Corvain,” called the clipboard guy.

I thoughtlessly watched how the people either went to one of the gates or got thrown down into the abyss. Where will I land?

“MARCO CARTER!” called an impatient voice. He apparently had already called several times, but I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t register it until now.

The other three remaining people in the waiting room looked at me. I slowly stood up.

Calm down, Marco. You decided to show no more fear anymore when you met Death. Pull it through.

Determined, I walked to the middle of the room.

“Disobedient, apparently also never listens…” he frowned. “Let a rat loose at the christening of his sister and caused a horrendous chaos?” He looked up and an embarrassed smile started to show on my face.

“Was an accident,” I replied. He sighed.

“Hell.”

A shock went through my body. I wasn’t too religious, but all I knew about hell was that it probably wasn’t a comfortable place.

I went to the Hell gate and wondered, what it would be like.

When everyone was sorted, we went through the respective gates. Behind ours it was dark, and the farther down we walked the hotter the air got. Screams echoed and with every new one I flinched.

Finally, we saw the source of the screams. Everywhere were fires and the screams came from them. In some places you could see burning corpses.

“Here are the newcomers,” said one of our guides.

Apart from me, two more people got sorted to Hell.

“Good,” replied a big figure with red scales and horns. He had shredded black wings and looked a bit like a dragon. Next to him was a great black hound with red eyes. He showed his teeth and growled.

One of the women got pushed and suddenly stood in front of the dragon. He tensed, rammed his claws into the chest of his victim and tore her heart out. Blood dripped onto the ground while the woman screamed. Dark smoke came out of the heart and seemed to want to flee, but the dragon only said with a smile: “Sic!”

The hound obeyed, jumped forwards, and held the smoke between his teeth. The smoke screamed and tried to escape, but couldn’t succeed.

He brought her into the fire.

The scream won another voice. The woman screamed louder and finally passed out from exhaustion. 

I couldn’t keep my promise. I was hella afraid!

Now I got pushed, his claws jabbed at me and broke through me. I screamed, saw my beating heart, and felt that I was losing myself.

* * *

Now I sat in a train to Kassel.

“BRING CHAOS, ROTAR. GET US THE DARK SOULS OF THE HUMANS, ROTAR. SHOW US WHAT YOU CAN DO, ROTAR.”

An endless repetition of this dark voice came through my headphones. 

It was my duty. But, the tiny part inside of me that was still Marco still wanted something else. The display said we'll arrive in Kassel soon. 

I put down my headphones, went to exit the train, and saw her. 

She hugged me as a greeting, but i couldn't reciprocate the gesture of friendship. I decided to walk a bit. I still waited for the opportunity. 

The traffic lights, I remembered. Always red. I untraceably wished them to green. At the third one she got suspicious. Desperately, I searched my memories.There was barely anything left of Marco, so it was difficult to find the right words.

“A whole green wave!” broke out of me. She laughed. There still was a tiny part of Marco left that laughed. Felt good, happy, and could only barely hold back a tear. It would never be like this again. NEVER AGAIN.

We went to GameStop. My new demonic self couldn't understand this stuff. Ria called me, wanted to show me a game.

“Marco, look! That's what I wanted to get . Now we can fina-”

“You don't have to,” I interrupted her with a far too firm voice. I grabbed her wrist. Another mistake. She felt the cold. I immediately drew away and turned around.

She shouldn't see my desperation.

“I'll give you mine, I don't need it anymore,” I added in hopes of keeping my disguise. With quick steps I left the store. I had to collect my thoughts. Marco has never talked to Ria in that sort of tone. How should I tell her? When comes the right moment? AND HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP A COOL HEAD WHEN MY OLD PERSONALITY FADES WITH EVERY PASSING MOMENT AND MY SOUL BRINGS ME UNBEARABLE PAIN?

I touched my forehead. Will this ever end?

“Why don't you need yours anymore? Besides, we need both to play together,” she asked me.

“I haven't played _ this game _ in years.” Yet again the wrong tone.

“Besides, it's your birthday soon.”

I went on and she followed. We sat down next to a church. She got cookies out of her bag. Shaking, I declined getting one. I didn't like this place. It was holy. Now it was only a slight tickle as my soul still had a bit humanity left. But soon these places would be an exclusion zone for me.

Marco crawled out of my deepest self and made a joke. Ria laughed again and Marco copied.

One last time was Marco allowed to live before he was lost forever.

It got late, the cookies were empty and she put them back into her bag. Her laughter died when she looked at her phone, but Marco didn’t notice this.

“Marco!” I turned to her.

“Your mother texted…” I stopped listening. I already knew what she wanted to say. She knew. She knew that I was dead.

Marco got banned into a dark cell again, in which he would wait for his destruction.

I pressed Ria against the church’s wall and shouted: “You’ll tell NOONE what happened here today. Yes, I’m Dead. But my soul still suffers in agony. I became a demon, just like we always joked.” I paused.

“You’ll go to the burial tomorrow?” I demanded. “I’ll be there.”

Slowly, I got closer to her ear, and a small part of Marco whispered: “Go to Heaven!”

I disappeared. Teleported straight into hell.

“Did you bring a soul?” asked another demon.

“Tomorrow, I will have one,” I replied.

* * *

The burial was the next day. Exactly at one pm, I was there. I sat in a corner in rat form and waited for the priest to start his speech. It was time. I would bring hell my very first soul.

In my discorporated form I stepped behind the priest and whispered: “Hello, David, back at work, aren’t we?”

The spoken to turned around and screamed: “WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

“Why so scared? I’m just here to get you. Remember your nightmare? It’s all true.” Again, I put all those horrible images into his head.

“GO TO HELL!” I shouted and he screamed.

“NO. That’s not true. LEAVE ME ALONE!” He took a candle and put it protectively in front of him.

“Watch out when you’re playing with fire. It can be dangerous,” I warned him. Now he realized who the demon was. I showed him.

“He must be destroyed!” he whispered and threw the candle into the coffin.

I laughed loudly. I reached my goal. Another blackened soul for my masters.

HAIL SATAN.

I looked at Ria. Shocked, she sat on a bench.

I went behind her and whispered: “Beautiful, this chaos.” into her ear. I growled an amused laughter.

“I told him where HE belongs. Go to hell, I said, and more.” Now Marco came back. He cried, he shed a tear, and said his last words.

“Go,” a pause, “to Heaven.”

I disappeared. Now Marco had nothing left to do on earth, IN ME.

He didn’t want to scare her. He didn’t want to hurt her. He just wanted to tell her:

Do everything in your power to escape hell. NOONE, especially not you, deserves this agony.

Marco hoped with everything that was left of him that she understood. He smiled as he was slowly devoured by the hell fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, sorry to put you out of the story, just wanted to say that as of right now (2nd of nov) im definitely still going to finish this, obviously, but i started university etc etc, also, im editing this to make it sound more english and less teufelsrattes style, per request of teufelsratte  
it might take a while until i actually get around to it but this will be finished!   
(if you're also reading wian, im also writing some more over there, didn't quite finish that either with translating this, but i was planning on writing at least one more for that)  
i'll also translate the other works of teufelratte wherever possible as soon as i get around to it, i just barely have time, but i will


End file.
